


Tequila

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk Dean Winchester, Inspired by TBBT, M/M, the big bang theory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Salt. Shot. Lime.That's how it goes.But when Cas licks the salt off of Dean's neck - that order'salmostmessed up.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Tequila

_Salt. Shot. Lime._

Cas downs the drink in a single movement, chin high and throat bared; the flick of his wrist way more graceful than the way he rocks forward afterwards, elbows on his knees.

He silently swears a moment later when the shuddering heat of tequila settles, and wipes his mouth inattentively with his sleeve before falling back on the couch, chest heaving.

Dean stares.

He's going to blame the tequila.

"Say, Cas," He hears himself saying.

When Cas cocks his head at him, eyebrow hooked and eyes trained on him, Dean resolves instead to simply blame this on Cas.

"Why don't we make things a little different this time?"

Now, Cas licks his lips, and suddenly it _really_ doesn't matter who Dean's putting this on. The two bottles of tequila, Cas's stupidly blue eyes, or the massive fucking crush he's been fending off for the last four years.

"How?" Cas asks, voice a scrapped kind of gorgeous.

"This time," Dean picks up the salt shaker. "You could lick the salt off my neck." He tries to act nonchalant, as he actually shakes, and the salt sprinkles on his neck. It's grainy, and some of it goes down his collar. "And then you could do the shot, and then the lime, and -"

Dean doesn't get to plan much further ahead, because that's when Cas decides to obey, and lounges ahead. He grabs the back of Dean's neck to lever himself in position, kneeling on the couch with his arms around Dean, and presses his lips to Dean's neck.

Dean absolutely doesn't gasp as his eyes roll back into his head.

He groans when Cas starts to drag his lips around, licking at the salt and lavishing kisses on Dean's skin, even as Dean himself tries to tilt his head away to allow Cas to kiss him better.

"Shot." Once again, he's surprised to hear himself speak, but he knows it's his strangled voice which comes up with that argument.

Cas hesitates for only a beat, lips grazing against the bolt of Dean's jaw, before he pulls himself away and goes for the glass. Dean feels unfairly abandoned, but it makes things better to be able to gawk at the way Cas's adam's apple bobs as he picks up the bottle.

This time, he drains it in a hurry, eyes screwed shut.

Once again, chin pressed to his chest once he's done, lets out a shuddering breath. "The lime!" Cas grunts, looking around. "Where's the fucking lime?"

Scratch that from before. Dean is _so_ going to blame the tequila.

"Dean." Cas growls, yet another glimmer of crazy in his eyes. "That's what you said. Salt. Shot. _Lime_. Where's the -" He throws his head back to look at Dean, and that's when Dean grins.

He simultaenously to ignore the fact that he's literally shaking, from the excitement and the tension, and resolutely holds the slice of lime between his teeth, intents clear.

"Oh." Cas swallows. "There it is."

And that's all the warning Dean gets, before Cas's lips crash into his. For _some_ reason, he's taken by surprise, and Dean falls back, which means Cas has to hold him up to avoid them both going down on the couch, and Cas chooses to do it by pinning his arms around Dean's waist and kissing him harder.

Cas tastes sour, like the lime, and nothing like the tequila. And he's sweaty, and close, and _oh so hot_.

Dean kisses back with fervor, and soon they're moving against each other with short moans, hands searching for more skin, and mouths completely occupied in the most wonderful kiss of Dean's life.

When Cas pulls away, breathless, Dean doesn't even realize that the lime isn't in his mouth anymore until Cas is spitting it out into a glass, which leads Dean to remember just how great that kiss was, and so he's pulling Cas in again, cupping his face with both hands, and Cas gives right in, eyes fluttering closed.

And starting then, for the rest of their life, whenever he kisses Cas, Dean swears he tastes sour - but then that's _exactly_ the way he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! 
> 
> I love writing drunk!destiel. 
> 
> Hope you had a good time ~


End file.
